guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Archive 5
Hi I think we've got enough of that for a while now. I for one would appreciate some of your ranting on entropy's bureaucrat page though. Lord of all tyria 22:37, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get around to posting there at some point. Unfortunately, I only know two of the candidates, but I'm sure I'll think of something (probably a more general wiki-wide rant which encompasses that discussion). As to igniting drama, well... I need some way to amuse myself, don't I? ;) At the moment though, there's plenty of wikidrama goin' on (which is a large part of the reason I'm watching RCs at the moment to be honest). To be fair though, I was considering creating a nomination for myself on that page with either an epic, long nomination reason (a la GWW) or an epic, short nomination reason (e.g. "Because I was bored") to see what kinds of responses I'd get, but I decided to take pity on GuildWiki (and on Entropy in particular). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:41, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Well... three down, two to go. Unfortunately, I have no real way of knowing how much sense some of my comments make, since I don't actually know the users in question. :/ [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:55, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Long time no see, DE. I've missed you a lot. Not enough of the level-headed old timers left around here these days... :( Reading your approval of Auron, I have to say that as much as I like to rag on PvX for general crap (admit it - the place is ugly), it has had so much fewer major user disputes in relation to the amount of traffic it gets. So coming from you I think that assessment says a lot. ::Oh yeah, and if you were nominated...frankly I wouldn't know what to think. Like many of the old-timers, you've been pretty much dead here for so long that I almost did not know who you were when I saw your name in my Watchlist. While I personally know that Auron keeps an eye here even when he doesn't contribute, I was not/am not aware that you do the same; so I would not be totally comfortable promoting you. You're otherwise qualified though, no worries there. Anyway, yeah, it's good to see you back even if it may only be for a little while. (T/ ) 03:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, it's nice to be back. About the old-timers, that's the sad thing I suppose, I have some fond memories of hours spent on GuildWiki, but post builds wipe, my interest really died out, and on those rare occasions that I check in, it's sad to see GuildWiki's current state. Nowadays, I doubt there are more than a half-dozen serious GuildWiki contributors who even remember who I am -- it seems like most everyone who was anyone, with a few notable exceptions of course ;), moved on to GWW or PvX or both. And yeah, PvX is full of crap -- I'll be the first to admit that -- it's a problem we've been trying to remedy of late to be honest, but it has its positives. :::And about the nomination, that was truly a joke (I thought it might be funny to see how many comments of "Who?" and "No way!" I got -- I suspect the number would be high). I drop by every once in a while to see what's goin' on, but I would definitely not go so far as to say that I've been keeping an eye on things here. I'm starting to vulture GuildWiki's RCs again, but I doubt I'll have the impetus to make a serious foray into rejoining the community in a major way; besides, I'm gonna be away most of the summer, so I'd make a terrible backup :P. And I highly doubt I'll do much in the way of posting (maybe on the occasional discussion), but yeah, I'll try to be around for moral support if nothing else (even I've been having trouble wading through the wiki-drama that seems to characterize this place of late). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:18, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't know who you are, but speaking as a relative newcomer to GuildWiki (and the GW community in general), I find it mildly irritating when people pine for the "good old days." Such reactionary thought doesn't do any good. The only rule of existence that never changes is that of change itself. 05:31, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::What an entirely unnecessary comment. Is my passive act of reminiscing with someone with whom I've not spoken in a year (give or take) really so repulsive to you that you feel the need to take offense and remark on my talk page? Did I ever say, here or otherwise, that this was my way of "doing good?" No. But it's not harmful either. I'm not trying to remake the current GuildWiki in the (admittedly somewhat idealized) form of my fond remembrances, I'm merely remembering. Yes, I'm saddened by the current state of GuildWiki, but does that detract from your own attempts to improve it? Certainly not. It's an opinion, nothing more, nothing less, and one which need not concern you in any way, shape, or form unless you so choose to involve yourself. Besides, I'm well aware that change will take place, but, keep in mind that the only rule of reminiscing is that the "old days" are invariable the "good old days." [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) (Note to self: stop posting at ~ 2 am). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I certainly didn't mean to cause you any distress, I was just stating my views on a relevant topic. If you'd like to have a private conversation, a wiki is not the place to do it. 05:42, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Certainly none taken (in general, I couldn't care less what people think of me or my actions on wikis, but it's late, and when it's late, I become more prone to ostentatious language -- thus the note to self ;) ). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:45, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That was uncalled for, Felix. :C You are feeling bitter, but please don't let your personal misfortunes detract from the happiness of others. If you want to harass anyone, make it me; I am responsible. But please don't drag my dear old comrade into it. ::::::::You are certainly right, DE...how the mighty have fallen. It's hard, still being here. I was here when we were the No. 1 site anywhere for Guild Wars. And now, who remembers us anymore? Who remains behind but the most loyal and dogged? I...We...have tried hard to rebuild some of the former glory. There has been some great success, but I know it's ultimately just a dream; we'll never be back to the good old days, and no matter how great GuildWiki is, we can't bring back what is lost. Some days the temptation is very strong indeed, to move on and follow all those friends I have lost through the many exodii. I miss Skuld, Karlos, Tanaric, Fyren, Biro, Auron, and many more...but it is even too late for that now, since many of them have even moved on and left GWW/GW2W/PvX. I really do feel utterly alone sometimes. (T/ ) 06:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) userpage If you really plan to be more active for the time being, I can only warn that that's bound to get you in trouble with people who don't know you at all, unless they can catch the humour/irony. :\ (T/ ) 07:13, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Heh, that's quite all right. As I pointed out to Felix, I don't much care what people think of me (besides, I have an identical user page on GWW, and if ever there was a place I was gonna catch some flak for a user page like this, it's there). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:15, 27 May 2008 (UTC) hurrah just stopping by to say after not having logged here for ages --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 20:10, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I Remember YOU! Back in the day, you posted on the first and only build I submitted to the wiki and made me feel like a jackass. Anywho, it's cool to see practically the first person who ever said a word to me again. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Heh. Yeah, back when the Build Section existed, if you posted a build, odds are I was the first person (or among the first few people) to comment on it -- good times. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 03:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Por gui an yer disleik fo tye-poes. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I also had the same situation as powersurge. My dagger ele with no elite was pretty epic. Lord of all tyria 11:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) HAI HAI! ♥Misfate♥ 03:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey Misfate. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 03:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Red links on weird subpages Wantedpages much? --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 14:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Meh. Will fix later. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Please flame Felix elsewhere ... not on Entropy's final talkpage. Please consider removing your comment and posting it to Felix's talkpage. Oh and Never ... have I been moved to outright NPA should be "PA" there. ;) --mendel 15:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Ugh. I know. I went through like a dozen versions of that comment because I couldn't decide whether it was worth it. In the end, I was just so disgusted that I couldn't quite help myself. I do agree, however, that Entropy doesn't deserve to have her final talk page littered with NPA violations and will move my comment forthwith. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Done. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent. Thank you. --mendel 15:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::No problem. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm mildly amused at the "I've never been moved to outright NPA" comment, due to the fact that Felix managed to provoke similar reactions from myself and rellik about a month ago... 18:56, 11 June 2008 (UTC)